


Only a Monster Can Raise a Monster

by Minimaliminal



Series: Gintama Dump [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Dadtoki, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menstruation, Nightmares, Parenthood, babysitter hijikata, but mostly kagura, gintoki is everyone's father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimaliminal/pseuds/Minimaliminal
Summary: From his years spent as Shiroyasha, Gintoki knew his soul would never be as clean as others thought it was. There were scratches too deep to buff out, tarnish too tough to polish away. There would be no running from the pale shadow of Shiroyasha, only gratitude for every moment of peace he was allowed to have in its wake.But Kagura still had time. She would never be innocent or pure, but she had a chance at a clean life. Gintoki intended to spend every day he had left protecting that chance.





	1. Nightmares are a Bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys. I'm been on a gintama binge lately so... this happened. It might stay a one-shot. Or I might write more. Who knows.

“Gin-chan!!” A shrill voice called out in the night. Gintoki groaned, dragging himself out of what couldn’t really be called sleep so much as a drunken stupor.

He muttered to himself as he stumbled down the hall to the closet where Kagura slept. “Every night, night after night. I don’t know why I even try to sleep. Everyone gives me so much shit for napping when I can, but what else can I do? Just go without sleep? Stay up all day and all night? What am I, a liquor store?”

He slid open the closet door, pushing away all thoughts of inconvenience or ever getting a good night’s sleep. “Can’t sleep, eh?”

Kagura shook her head, eyes frantic and a little bit damp. “Nu-uh. Nightmares.”

Gintoki gave his head a good scratch and sighed, pretending not to see Kagura’s lip wobble. “I’m feeling like Bleach tonight. Wanna watch with me?”

Kagura whimpered pathetically and nodded, climbing off of her little shelf.

The sofa had been destroyed again and wouldn’t be replaced until the next episode, so they curled up against Sadaharu with a couple of blankets and some sukonbu. Gintoki had to admit, he’d had lost the plot a bit and didn’t really understand why Ichigo was fighting the hindu god Ganesh in Victorian England*. But they were fighting a lot and fight scenes relaxed him.

“If you were a Shinigami, what division do you think you’d be in?” Kagura asked, her head tucked under his chin.

“Hmm…” He considered it for a second. “I dunno, but I’d like to tear the stuck up bangs off Byakuya so… six?”

“Joining a division just so you can fight the captain of your division. That’s a very eleven thing to do.” Kagura commented, munching on her sukonbu thoughtfully.

Gin snorted, letting his head fall back against Sadaharu as the bad guy unlocked his super-duper-ultimatest move. Man, this anime was running itself into the ground. Who even cares how much brute strength these guys have?? Muscles don’t matter if the heart stays the same size. “Let’s just say I’m in the same division as Ichigo.”

“Bullshit. You’re in the bullshit division.” She spat. Her language has been getting quite harsh lately. Gin wondered if he should start watching what they said around her. It didn’t matter if Kagura spoke colorfully around them, but her best friend was a princess and color tends to stain. What’ll happen when the Shogun comes home to a little sister who talks like a sailor? “I wanna be in ten, but I think I’d end up in eleven.”

“What’s so special ‘bout ten?”

Kagura shrugged. “Toshiro’s kinda cute.”

The white-haired twerp? That gave him pause. “Seriously? I always thought he was kind of a sad sack.”

“He has pretty eyes, ok!” She glared up at him, a little red in the face. Gin breathed a sigh of relief, for once thankful for his dead fish eyes. He didn’t believe much in the idea that girls went after guys like the ones who raised them but… he was sure all men would be afraid of their daughters running off with a shiroyasha.

“Ok, sure. Whatever you say.” He reached over to grab a piece of sukonbu as the end theme played. “What’s so bad about eleven?”

Kagura shrunk a bit into sadaharu’s fur, playing with her hands fretfully. “Nothing. It’s just. That’s where all the monsters end up. So, that’s where I’ll go.”

Gin suppressed a groan. Shame on this harsh world for turning such a swee-… innoce-… such a young girl into a monster. She should be kept up at night by ghost stories and strange noises outside and only lose sleep over the uncertainty of the future. She was too damn young to have a haunting past. Little kids should be scared of the monster under her bed, not on top of it.

He wanted to say something wise and insightful about friendship and family like they do in anime. But he had nothing. It was like 3am. No one can think up meaningful parables at 3am. “Yeah, well at least you’re not a stuck up loser like the rest of the seireitei. And hey… if that’s where all the monster go at least you’ll have me and this vicious beast for company, right?”

“Ya getting all sappy Gin-chan?” Kagura asked, elbowing him in the stomach just hard enough to make his liver bleed. You know, playfully. “You really are getting old.”

“I’ll never reach old age if you hit me like that!” He shouted, stopping when he noticed Kagura’s eyelids drooping. “Oi. Kagura. Don’t drool on my shirt.”

The mighty Yato warrior burrowed deeper into the feared and revered Shiroyasha’s chest, muttering a final ‘fuck off, fluffy’ before dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I haven't watched bleach in like four years. Idk what happens in that show anymore.


	2. Family Dinners are Always a Silent Battle.

Shoyo would’ve never stood for this, Gintoki thought as Kagura helped herself to the food in his bowl which he was in the process of eating.

If he ever tried to pull this shit as a kid, Shoyo would’ve given him a gentle smile, a hard whack over the head, and a long lecture on Bushido and stealing.

“Did you put sugar in this? You freak.” Kagura muttered, continuing to stuff her face with his food.

He couldn’t pull any of that off. Smiling didn’t suit him, he didn’t really remember much of bushido anymore and… he couldn’t hit Kagura. Not because of any principle or anything- not that he was hitting little girls left and right either, he was just… prepared for any kind of attack. But all that aside if he hit Kagura while she’s eating, he might not survive the repercussions.

Gintoki wondered what Shoyo would think of these kids. Shinpachi was a good boy. He was so well-behaved and responsible it was boring. Honestly, Gin didn’t even know what the kid expected to learn from him. He was more responsible than the lazy ex-samurai ever could be. Shoyo would approve of his sense of discipline and the neatness of his boring straight-man hair. Fighting skills could use some work, but honestly who needs to fight in this day and age. He can hold his own against a mugger, he’s fine. Kagura, though… Kagura was basically him with a dirtier mouth, a cuter character design and- impossibly- worse manners. She would’ve wreaked havoc on the man. Although… Shoyo managed to wrangle him into a semi-functioning member of society. Somehow. How the fuck did he do it?

“Get the fuck out of my food!” He shouted, countering her chopsticks with his and flinging them across the room then crouching over his bowl to protect it from any further attacks. Kagura came at him with her bare hands, trying to pick a few stray grains of rice from under his defense.

“You two are being ridiculous. Why can’t we just eat like normal people for once?”

Gintoki stood from the table, trying to hold his bowl out of Kagura’s reach as he shoveled food into his mouth as fast as he could. “I don’t know, ask her!”

“I’m hungry!” Kagura cried out, climbing Gintoki like a tree to reach his bowl.

He kicked her off with some difficulty and started running around the room, dodging Kagura’s attempts to catch him. He was going to get an awful stomachache later but it was either this or starvation. “And I’m not? I haven’t had a full meal in a week! I’ve been living off of whatever crumbs the cockroaches leave behind. I’m so hungry I might marry Tae-san for her cooking. Please, Kagura just let me eat!”

He bolted out the door and down the stairs with Kagura following close behind. “I’m a growing girl and you’re a worn out old man, I need it more than you do!”

Gintoki was halfway done with his food. If he could just stall her for five minutes… “I already give you double portions! If you keep eating the way you’ll do you’ll lose your shape and never find a husband!”

She laughed- no cackled, eyes wide and teeth bared. He feared for any man that might end up with her. He feared for himself. She was closing in fast and he had nowhere left to run to. “You think I give a shit about finding a husband? I have no use for men except as food.”

Gintoki’s back hit a wall. He was cornered. Kagura smiled sweetly, fangs peeking out as she reached out her hand. Her big blue eyes shined with hope and expectation. She cocked her head like a puppy. “Hand it over, old man.”

“Say please,” Gintoki demanded, words maneuvering around what was probably the last bite of food he would ever taste.

Kagura snorted, stabbing her hand outwards. “Hand it over while you still have hands.”

Having no other option, he begrudgingly handed over the bowl. He had been defeated. He’d simply have to accept that he was destined to die a slow and painful death by starvation.

“Thank you, Gin-chan!” Kagura beamed sweetly, not a single hint of shame in her bright blue eyes. Gintoki waved it off with a lopsided smirk. His stomach might have to get used to being empty, but at least his heart was full. Or so he told himself to keep from crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


	3. The Daughter of the Boss's Boyfriend is the Boss too (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to have several parts. It's just Hijikata playing babysitter. I guess that also counts as a monster raising a monster because he's called the demon vice-chief. But let's be honest here. He's the closest thing to a responsible adult in this entire garbage fire of an anime.

Hijikata Toshiro, demon vice-chief of the Shinsengumi, was good at many things. He was good at sword fighting and leading his team and dodging assassination attempts and covering Kondo’s ass whenever his little stalking habit is brought up by the media and sword fighting. He was somewhat good with people, which just meant that he had more basic manners than most people he knew. He good with a sword. He was good at fighting. He was fairly good at origami if you gave him instructions and a little time.

But despite all his talents and qualities and life experience, he was no good at babysitting. And not just babies, either. Anyone under the age of 20 might as well be a fucking different species as far as he was concerned. A particularly delicate and hostile alien species that keep leaking fluids.

His favorite part of discovering he was gay was the fact that he no longer had any social obligation to procreate and no chance of accidentally… uh… you know.

So, when Gintoki showed up at the Shinsengumi gates with his nose-picking, foul-mouthed little brat, he felt what was coming and every neuron in his brain lit up. As the yorozuya rambled on about how it's ‘just be a couple of days’ and how she ‘really just needs a closet to sleep in and a bowl of rice to eat’, Hijikata imagined two possible outcomes to his current situation, like two roads in his mind.

1) He’d run. No excuses about why she couldn’t stay here, no suggestions on where else he could go, certainly nothing about his fear of being responsible for something too vulnerable to care for itself. He’d just. Fucking. Run.

2) He’d punch Gintoki in the face and yell at him for thinking a military base would be any place for a child and then generally criticize his parenting methods until they left.

“She spends most of her time terrorizing the town, actually. So really, all you have to do is make sure there’s an unlocked door she can get in through. Kind of like owning an outdoor cat.” Gintoki went on as Kagura glared at him like some feral beast.

While he was trying to decide exactly where to punch the ridiculous man he couldn’t believe he occasionally woke up next to, his tongue decided on a third option without telling him. “Yeah, sure.”

Gintoki’s eyes widened fractionally with surprise. “Really? I mean- great! Here’s enough clothes and stuff for the week. You have my number, but I don’t know what the reception will be like off-planet so here’s a list of emergency contacts. Thank you so much, I owe you one, bye!” Gintoki shoved a duffle bag and a slip of paper in his hands before sprinting in the other direction like a teenager who just left a flaming bag of shit on a doorstep.

Kagura spat on his shoe and looked at him like he’d just blown up her home planet. A child who is also actually a different species. This was going to be fun.

“I’m hungry.”

__

Hijikata had only run into Kagura a handful of times and half the time they made a point of not holding a conversation because they both knew why he had just come out of Gintoki’s room at 5 am and neither of them would be comfortable with discussing it. The other half of the time she had caused major property damage and severe bodily harm and he was resisting the urge to arrest her.

They didn’t have much to talk about.

“I can’t believe Gin-chan left me behind but took Shinpachi with him. If that idiot virgin gets himself killed because I’m not there, I’m going to laugh so hard.” Kagura didn’t seem to care about that though. She griped and groaned about her awful plight as she plowed through bowl after bowl of rice like she was exchanging gossip with a hairdresser.

Hijikata just sipped at a cup of tea and had a silent panic attack about how he was going to manage to watch Gintoki’s alien kid while keeping up his normal duties and he couldn’t honestly have her sleep in a closet, could he? Dear lord, exactly how much did this kid eat anyway? If she didn’t stop soon, his troops might very well starve.

“Worried about my sun sensitivity, my ass. I’ve been going my entire life dealing with the sun, they just know that if I’m there, they won’t be able to stare at girls all day like they’d like to. Men are pigs, let me tell you.”

Hijikata grunted an affirmative as he spooned another dollop of mayonnaise into his tea, watching it dissolve in graceful billows and curls. Men were less than pigs. Pigs don’t leave strange girls on his doorstep.

“I don’t know how you put up with ‘em, nu-uh. All rotten to the core, they are. That’s what boss lady says and boss lady is always right.” At the very least, he didn’t have to worry about holding up his end of the conversation.

__

“THIS IS ABUSE!” Kagura hollered in a volume that such small lungs should not be capable of. She tossed a pillow through a solid wood wall and stomped dents into the floor. “I heard of corruption in the police force, but I never thought it went this far!”

Hijikata sighed, retrieving the pillow from the hole in the wall and apologizing to the men trying to sleep next door. “I’m not abusing you, I’m telling you to go to bed! It’s late!”

“Gin-chan never told me when to go to bed! He always said a bedtime is something every man must choose for himself! Like underwear!” Her shrill voice pounded into his head like the handful of thumbtacks she had hurled at him.

“Gintoki says shit like that because he’s a fucking freeloader who has never had to wake up before noon in his life!” Hijikata retaliated as he managed to wrestle the kid (and his own moral objections to fighting someone half his body weight) into submission. Despite all her objections, Kagura was just as tired as he was. If she wasn’t, even the vice chief of the Shinsengumi could keep her down. It was a struggle even now, so he did his best to reason with her while she was incapacitated. “Please just go to bed. I don’t care if you stay up all night reading magazines under the covers, but I have to be up at 4 and if I’m even the slightest bit drowsy, I will be killed.”

Kagura relaxed in his grip with a huff. “Fine. But not because I don’t want to see you killed or anything stupid like that.”

“Of course not.” Hijikata gasped with relief, limbs shaking as he pulled himself off the ground. “Well, I’ll lay out your futon. You go on and brush your teeth or whatever. Bathroom’s around the corner.”

__

The next day, he woke up to wild yowling, like a bag of cats on a freight train. It surprised him as his usual wake-up call was the sound of bazooka fire or the metallic whistle of a blade through the air, but he was on his feet with his sword drawn the second he heard it all the same.

Instead of the usual early morning threat against his life, he found himself faced with a fascinating tableau. His room, which was usually tastefully but sparsely decorated, was in disarray. Holes the size of a head were punched into paper screens now dotted with speckles of blood like a floral print on a spring kimono. A vase had been broken into shards which were embedded into the desk in a jagged row.

Then there was Sougo, pinned under an unbelievably heavy cabinet with fear in his eyes. Kagura stood over him, doing her best to kick his ribcage inside out. It was a lovely thing to wake up to. “Who the fuck do you think you are? Interrupting a girl’s beauty sleep is a crime punishable by death, you know!”

“Hijikata-san, this girl is crazy! Please-“

He sheathed his sword and set it aside in favor of picking out a uniform for the day. “How many times have you tried to kill me, Sougo?”

Sougo forced out a fake, high-pitched laugh as Kagura picked out a sharp piece of vase and grinned madly. “Oh, you didn’t think I was serious, did you? I was just- having a little fun! That’s all! Oh please, Hijikata-san I think she’s going to take my eye!”

“That’s what happens to disgusting perverts who sneak into young girl’s rooms, you know. Boss lady said so.” Kagura explained as she knelt by Sougo’s head. Sougo squealed, clawing at the ground with his only free hand helplessly. Hijikata stood back and watched for a bit with his uniform tucked under one arm and a basket of bath products in the other, savoring what was turning out to be a relatively stress-free morning. When Kagura started tracing the edge of his cheekbone in blood, he decided it was about time to step in.

“Kagura, wait.”

She looked up at him, wide blue eyes curious and slightly disappointed. “So, I can’t pop his eye out?”

“I will need him in one piece, yes.” The little demon dropped her shard with a pout. Sougo’s eyes dampened with gratitude. “But I do tend to take long baths, so there will be no way for me to know what goes on in this room for the next… 30 minutes.”

The blood-curdling screech that sounded as he left the room was sublime.

 


	4. Womanhood and Pain Go Together Like PB&J

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I found like three different fics of Gintoki dealing with Kagura’s first period on the same page. Individually, they were nothing out of the ordinary but I did not expect so many. Not only that, but they all treated it as though Kagura would have a normal period like a normal girl and not the little terror she really is. So I was compelled to add to the strange trend and make it a little stranger.

Gintoki was not exactly what you’d call an expert when it came to the intricacies of the female anatomy. He wasn’t an idiot, of course, he knew… things and stuff. But he wasn’t a gynecologist or, you know, in possession of a uterus. So while Gintoki knew the theory of how periods worked, he didn’t really understand exactly what constituted a normal one.

And considering how jaded he’d become through all his previous experiences with blood, he’d rather… overestimated exactly what normal was.

“Gin-san! Tae is at work right now, but she told me where her emergency supplies were and she’ll be here as soon as- HOLY SHIT, KAGURA-CHAN!“ Shinpachi shouted as he walked in to what looked like a murder scene.  
  
Gintoki glanced up from the latest shonen jump just long enough to roll his eyes. “Don’t be squeamish, it’s perfectly natural. The circle of life and all. Did you skip sex ed in middle school?”

“NO, THIS IS NOT NATURAL. KAGURA IS BLEEDING OUT.” He shouted, stepping around a growing puddle of blood. Kagura was curled up on the floor, clutching her stomach and whimpering pathetically. She looked paler than usual. Ghostly pale. Almost transparent. “Kagura-chan. Can you hear me? Can you stand alright, or should I call an ambulance?”

“Don’t scare her. Kagura, you’ll be perfectly fine. Just go into the bathroom follow the directions on the package.” Gintoki picked through the bag Shinpachi had set aside and tossed a nondescript cardboard box in Kagura’s direction. “Womanhood is messy and painful business, I wouldn’t wish it on anyone.”

“I’ll be fine, Shinpachi. The pretty men with wings tell me so.” Kagura smiled, projecting a sense of peace and bliss people only find on their death bed. Shinpachi gasped with fear. “They say I’m going somewhere really nice. Where I can eat for days and days and never get fat.”

Shinpachi took her by shoulders and gave her a good shake. “STAY WITH ME, KAGURA! DON’T GO WITH THE ANGELS, IT’S NOT YOUR TIME.”

“Oh hush.” Gintoki picked his nose. “Plenty of girls her age have imaginary friends.”

The door opened to reveal Otose, face transforming to mild worry to pure horror in a split second. She immediately went to her knees right next to Shinpachi, not caring that kimono would be ruined by the blood. “Oh sweetheart, what could’ve done this to you?”

Gintoki tossed Jump aside and cracked his neck. “Why is everyone being so dramatic? She’s just having her first period, all women do…”

It was then that he realized something was off. He made eye contact with Otose, who looked like she’d just watched a car crash. “All… women…”

Gintoki stood up and started pacing the room, leaving crusty red footprints all around the room. His stomach punched itself and left him gasping. He fumbled for his phone which slipped out of his hands and onto the floor, falling into the flood of what he was just now realizing was way too much blood. He held it to his ear, repeating to himself that he has had all kinds of blood on his face. Menstrual blood was no different. “Hey, Suzumiya-san! How’s your mother? Good! That’s good. Oh, I’m alright-“

“WHO THE HELL IS THAT? CALL 911!” Shinpachi yelled, trying to keep Kagura conscious.

“I AM! SUZUMIYA SAN'S ON DUTY TONIGHT AND HER MOTHER WAS SICK LAST WEEK! I WAS JUST BEING POLITE!” The Sakata residence knew all of the 911 operators pretty well by now, considering they needed an ambulance every other week or so. “Sorry. We’re going to need an ambulance as soon as you can. It’s Kagura-chan. Yeah, I know she’s like a little wrecking ball. Nothing less than Godzilla can take her down usually- Oh, the ambulance is on its way now? You are a saint, thank you! Tell your mother I said hi.”

“I don’t wanna go to the hospital. I wanna go with the pretty men to the Korean BBQ. They have giant forks so the food must be good.” Kagura mumbled, coughing weakly.

_

The Sakata household visited their local hospital more often than any other place in town. All of the doctors and nurses were like extended family at this point. It made the hospital comfortable. Like going to a granny’s house. All of the nurses and doctors were like distant cousins and uncles, which was both a blessing and a curse. It was nice being surrounded by familiar faces during stressful times like these, but it meant they were also uncomfortably familiar with all the hospital gossip. They had to request a new nurse because they knew their nurse was cheating on her husband with a couple of the interns and no one wants to be involved, even tangentially, with that when your loved one might be dying.

The staff was very understanding, though. They gave Kagura their usual room. It still had the hole in the wall where Kagura stuck her head through it to yell at a cancer patient last time. The two most comfortable chairs in the hospital were on either side of her bed and an extra cot was set up by the wall so at least one of them could always be in the room when she needed it.

The adorable little monster looked small and weak. Even the blinding brightness of her hair seemed to have faded. Neither of them were comfortable with seeing her like this. It was like watching your stony, impersonal father cry while watching the Titanic. Both of the men who lived with her were so used to her using at least three times as much space as her tiny body actually occupied.

Shinpachi was sniffling.

Gintoki crushed the thin plastic cup and let it fall to the floor. “If you’re gonna cry, just do it. I don’t have the patience for your sniffling.”                                                                                                                                                                                                       

Shinpachi cried. Big, snotty tears ran down his face. “There was just… too much blood. She’s not… she’s not-… going to be alright this time is she?”

The samurai didn’t answer. He wished he could say Kagura would be fine. He wished he could just spit out a comforting lie to make Shinpachi feel better. He wished he could tell the boy anything, any little fact that might make him feel like someone had control over the situation. But he had nothing. He knew nothing. He could do nothing but wait.

He hated waiting. He hated feeling so useless that the only thing he could do is sit in a corner and stay out of the way. He needed something to punch. Something to kill to make it all better. If the hospital got attacked by rhinos it would at least give him something to do.

“She’s can’t die, Gin-san! The narrative structure of this anime won’t allow for it!” Shinpachi sobbed pathetically, his big brown eyes puffing up into a dripping wet mess. “Say something, Gin-san!”

Would it just be him and Shinpachi from now on? How could he stand the goody two shoes without Kagura to poke fun at him and add some spice to his insufferably bland personality? A straight man is only effective when around actually interesting people. Without Kagura, their entire dynamic fell flat.

Their usual doctor came in looking more somber than usual. Gintoki ground his teeth. Whatever news he had, it wasn’t going to be good.

He spoke up, his face grey and gaunt. “I’m afraid, I don’t have good news.”

“What is it, doctor?” Shinpachi asked meekly, wide eyes pleading as though that could change the outcome of events. “Is it… Can we do anything?”

“No… I’m afraid it’s a lost cause.” Gintoki was already planning a lovely, tasteful but informal funeral in his head. There would be a massive banquet. The Shogun’s sister was her best friend, so surely she’d be willing to pitch in a bit. They’d play happy music. Anything but Otsuu. And when Umibozu showed his bald head, he’d gladly surrender his life for so stupidly letting Kagura die under his roof. “My ex-wife’s lawyers have a stranglehold on my balls. They’re gutting me for everything.”

“NO ONE ASKED ABOUT YOUR DIVORCE, IDIOT!” They yelled in unison, jumping out of their seats.

“Oh, right. You probably meant that kid you brought in.” He mumbled, rolling his eyes. “She could be dying.”

Shinpachi wailed, throwing himself into Gin’s chest. Gin felt the words squeeze the air out of his lungs.

“Or she could be fine. No one knows shit about Yato anatomy.” He continued with a shrug. “All we know is although she has lost a lot of blood, she also seems to have at least three times the amount of blood as the average human which I’m sure wasn’t there last time she was here. I don’t know what is causing this or why, but it seems almost like very severe menstruation symptoms. Except… instead of just replacing the lining of the uterus, the body is trying to violently expel the entire reproductive system and maybe the bladder and kidneys too and rebuild it all from the ground up. But what would I know. According to my ex-wife, my knowledge of female anatomy is severely lacking. Not that she’s ever complained during what I thought was 15 perfectly happy years of marriage or anything.”

After the two samurai had heard way too much about the… anatomy of the girl they’d long thought of as a sister, daughter or comrade, the doctor slouched out of the room still grumbling about his evil ex-wife.

Gintoki shook off the stunned teenager who still clung to him in a confused stupor and attempted to wring out his now damp kimono.

Shinpachi still stared at nothing in shock. “So… she’ll be ok?”

**Author's Note:**

> *I haven't watched bleach in like four years. Idk what happens in that show anymore.


End file.
